<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>with the full force of a dying star by inquisitor_tohru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114683">with the full force of a dying star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru'>inquisitor_tohru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Dashing Gunslinger and the Walking Moustache [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Outer Worlds (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Denial of Feelings, Drunk Sex, Feelings Realization, Kissing, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:08:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't you want to impound <i>this?"</i> That was a terrible line. It had sounded better in his head, but it was entirely possible that he'd had a few too many iceberg aged whiskeys.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Udom Bedford/The Original Alex Hawthorne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Dashing Gunslinger and the Walking Moustache [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>with the full force of a dying star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I've changed my mind." Alex leaned back and took out another cigarette, admiring the engraved metal case as he did so, tracing the Wentsworth logo with his index finger. It'd make a pretty nice souvenir.</p><p>"About Welles?" Alex rolled his eyes. Udom had even put his drink down, all ready and eager to talk business.</p><p>"No, not about <em>Welles. </em>If you keep bringing him up like this, I'll start wondering if I ought to be getting jealous." Phineas Welles' wanted posters weren't exactly what he'd call flattering, and besides, Udom was too easy and too fun to tease. "I've changed my mind about what I said when we were in that gaudy office of yours." <em>That </em>caused Udom's breath to hitch in his throat before he took another sip of his brandy, and not because Alex had referred to the embassy building as <em>gaudy.</em></p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"You can fuck me. I'll ride your dick, or you can bend me over your desk. Whatever you want." He seriously doubted that'd come back to bite him in the ass. Judging from their previous encounters, Udom was pretty vanilla (and <em> really </em> big on foreplay, which was just fine by him). "But it's got to be in your office." It wasn't about the sex, or even the office, not really. He just wanted to see how easily he could <em> negotiate </em> with Udom, after he'd said his office was off-limits.</p><p>"We can't," he choked, as if the very words pained him, and then Alex <em> knew </em> he had him. "I have to <em> work </em> there. I can't afford any distractions, and besides, it'd be <em> terribly </em> unprofessional."</p><p>"Yeah. Sending your messages, reading a few. Impounding ships. Don't you want to impound <em> this?" </em> That was a terrible line. It had sounded better in his head, but it was entirely possible that he'd had a few too many iceberg aged whiskeys. Udom didn't seem particularly put off by it, at least. Or maybe he was just sad and desperate and would take whatever he could get, and it wasn't like Alex couldn't empathise with that. Sure, he preferred to travel without a crew, and <em> liked </em>tinkering with his ship's navigational computer in his free time, but it could still get pretty lonely up there in outer space.</p><p>"It's Board property. It's illegal." Alex shrugged and took another drag from his <em> High Society </em>cigarette.</p><p>"I don't see how that's a deterrent." If anything, it just made this silly little fantasy of his <em>more</em> appealing. "Anyway, we both know you're not above breaking the law. I know about your little side project<em>." </em>Alex wasn't really big on serials, and generally preferred watching movies, but he'd wanted to know what all the fuss was about. As it turned out, 'All My Colonists: The New Immortals' had actually been pretty good, and somehow, it hadn't really surprised him to find out Udom had produced more than a few of the ones that weren't exactly Board-approved.</p><p>"Oh, Alex. I'm shocked and appalled that a decent freelancer such as yourself would resort to blackmail." Udom didn't look especially shocked <em> or </em>appalled as he swallowed the last of his brandy.</p><p>"And <em> I'm </em> shocked and appalled that you'd think that was an attempt at blackmail. I'm just saying I have it on good authority that your nose isn't as squeaky clean as you like everyone to think." Alex leaned towards him, close enough to see the pink blooming in Udom's freckled cheeks, illuminated by the strings of lights that graced the <em> Lost Hope's </em>ceiling, and smell the brandy he'd been drinking. Close enough to kiss him, if he wanted to (he did want to). "I bet that moustache of yours is just full of secrets."</p><p>"What about your ship?" Udom's breath hitched again as Alex's hand settled on his thigh. <em> Law, </em>he loved those thighs.</p><p>"That's...not a great idea right now." He'd really been hoping Udom wouldn't suggest it, since bringing up the bedbug problem seemed like it'd kill the mood faster than taking a tossball stick to a sprat. "It's a bit of a mess. I've got...a lot of engineering projects on the go right now. Anyway, your office is closer." He slid his hand up Udom's thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze.</p><p>"So is my apartment, as you well know."</p><p>"Right. The apartment you hate enough that you end up sleeping in your office?" Udom smiled at that.</p><p>"Yes, <em> that </em> apartment."</p><p>"Then it seems to me like we only have one viable option." His face was so close that their noses almost bumped. It was Udom who eventually closed the distance between them, lips brushing tentatively against his.</p><p>"I hope you know what an absolute <em> scoundrel </em> you are." He liked the sound of that - made him sound like some dashing gunslinger type. <em> "And </em>a terrible influence."</p><p>"So, that's a yes?"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Oh, <em> fuck." </em>Alex's movements were sloppy and uncoordinated as he clung to Udom, grasping at his auburn hair, his starched collar and anything else he could get his hands on. He'd used what seemed like a ridiculous amount of lube, taken his time lowering himself onto Udom's cock, and the sensation was still almost too much.</p><p>"Do you need-" Alex's lips practically crashed into Udom's in a clumsy kiss, all teeth and tongue. He pulled back, panting like a canid, and rested his forehead against Udom's.</p><p>"A moment? Yeah." When he started moving again, Udom's steadying hands were on his hips. "Fuck, you feel amazing. <em> Fuck." </em>He bit down on his lip, still clutching at Udom's collar. He wasn't going to last long at all at this rate. He was probably already smearing precome all over Udom's uniform every time his cock brushed against his stomach.</p><p>"Tell me you want this- me," Udom murmured, his lips dragging across Alex's collarbone. It came out as a question, or maybe more of a plea, and the words made Alex feel naked in a way that had nothing to do with being undressed.</p><p>"Do you <em> really </em> need to ask- okay, <em> fine. </em> I do. I want this - <em> you." </em> He leaned back, gripping the edge of Udom's desk so hard his knuckles turned bone-white. "So are you going to fuck me, or-" He moaned as Udom thrusted into him, slow and <em> hard, </em> and nodded before he could ask if it was alright, because it was <em> more </em> than alright. It didn't even bother him that after all the fuss he'd made about doing it in the embassy building, he'd been far more focused on <em> Udom </em> than on the office. They could have been anywhere and it wouldn't have mattered. Because it wasn't about the sex, or the office, he reminded himself...and well, it was <em> kind of </em>true.</p><p>"Where do you want me to...you know?" Alex laughed. Udom could be coy about the funniest things.</p><p>"I meant what I said-" He shuddered as Udom's hips snapped up again, the rhythm jerky, slightly off. "Whatever you want. Wherever you want. Just give me a little warning is all."</p><p>"I'm close," Udom said, gently pulling him closer, "can I? Like this?" It'd be messy, but Alex was rarely bothered by mess, and there was no reason for him to feel differently now.</p><p>"Yeah, sure." Alex kissed him again, softer this time, Udom's moustache tickling his nose. He clenched around him as Udom came inside him with a whimper, trying to ignore the damp feeling on one of his cheeks. Udom must have got something in his eye - yeah, that had to be it. For a while they just stayed there, sticky with sweat and slumped against one another, kissing.</p><p>Alex was about to say something when Udom lifted him up onto the cool surface of his desk. It probably wasn't important, or at least wasn't more important than the fact that Udom was getting down on his knees and lazily sucking his cock. His hair was in disarray, and his uniform was crumpled and stained. He was a mess.</p><p>And Alex was rarely bothered by mess.</p><p>He watched Udom glance upwards as he hollowed his cheeks, taking him in deep enough that Alex briefly felt his cock brush up against the back of his throat before he was coming up for air.</p><p>"Sorry, I'm...a little out of practise." Alex reached down, gently combing his fingers through his hair.</p><p>"What? You're doing great." His fingers drifted down to Udom's cheek. "Do you want me to come in your mouth?"</p><p>"Sounds splendid."</p><p>"Sure does." It took a lot of effort to keep his hips from jerking forward when Udom continued, and hardly a minute passed before he was coming down Udom's throat. The desk beneath him was slick with sweat and come, but between the aftershocks of orgasm, the (not entirely unpleasant) ache in his arse, and Udom's head resting on his thigh, Alex couldn't really find it in himself to get up right away.</p><p>"When do your office hours start, again?" Udom looked at his watch and sighed, breath warm against his leg.</p><p>"Four hours and fifty two minutes."</p><p>"You should go take a nap," he grinned, brushing a few of Udom's stray hairs back into place, "and a shower. You're a mess."</p><p>"You're quite the sight yourself." Alex snorted. He didn't doubt it. Luckily, smugglers didn't exactly <em> have </em> office hours, and he planned on going back to the <em> Unreliable, </em> showering, and passing out in his bunk for...well, for however long ADA deemed appropriate. She generally knew better than he did when it came to these things (or <em> any </em> things). After that, he didn't have any matters that needed his <em> urgent </em>attention, except for one.</p><p>"Hey, Udom...how d'you feel about coffee?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>